


@ADotHam

by DustySoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Modern Politics AU, Other, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, this has to be fake. #HamKiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	@ADotHam

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme  
> http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/134168380875/modern-political-au-someone-starts-a-scandalous
> 
> I have it in my notes to thank Jadeykins but I don't know what for... Oops. Also thanks to saffron612 for the, as ever, lovely beta work!

Jemma Foster @JemFrost3

Oh my god, this has to be fake. #HamKiss

 

Ashley @AshesAshes

@JemFrost !!!!!

 

D Wire @Wired85

@JemFrost Sick photoshop skills

 

(54 more replies)

 

Emma L. @ArtStudent54

I’ve been fiddling with the file for several hours if you want to see my analysis #HamKiss

 

Jane Sloan @ToastyTots11

@ArtStudent54 You’re saying it’s not fake????

 

Emma L. @ArtStudent54

@ToastyTots11 yes? But we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. It could be for charity or publicity or something.

 

(102 more replies)

 

Frost Giant @Jotunheim

#HamKiss, does any one recognize where they’re standing??

 

Angelica @AngelwithWings

@Jotunheim yes, it’s a restaurant in New York. Here it is on google maps.

 

(55 more replies)

 

Adam Smith @AroSmith32

Does anyone have a link to a news story about the #HamKiss. I need the story.

 

Robbin Gif @Griffen54

@AroSmith32 so far only tabloids have jumped on it. I find the silence damning. Surely if this was for pub or ratings we’d have heard now.

 

(45 more replies)

 

Faith @BuffyGril91

#HamKiss I know this is a huge deal, but I can’t stop thinking about how cute they look awww.

 

Ben @BigBen32

@BuffyGirl91 If this was for publicity then I don’t know if they succeeded… Never before as someone in politics been called “cute”.

 

Jess Laurens @JL921

@BuffyGirl91 I know right? That was the first thing I thought when I saw the picture. I mean Ham’s hand on L’s cheek? <3

 

(12 more replies)

 

Dave Kilm @Freedom82

#HamKiss, @ whoever photoshopped this and @ everyone talking about it, why do you hate america?

 

Claire Winters @Lesbos32

@Freedom82 lol I found the homophobe!

 

Dustin Rose @DustyRosess

Well if I had to see any of our politicians necking at least it was these two. #HamKiss 

 

CNN @ CNN

#HamKiss Trends: Supposed Sex Scandal between SS Laurens, St Ham, & French AMB Lafayette. [CNN.it/3KDK43](http://CNN.it/3KDK43)…

 

James M. @Jam32

@TonyB12 Have you seen this? [CNN.it/3KDK43](http://CNN.it/3KDK43)

 

Tony B. @TonyB

Yep, nothing we didn’t already know though, is there?

 

James M. @Jam32

There’s confirmation that none of them have commented on the picture yet.

 

Littlest Emma @Littlewoman21

@AdotHam can you comment on #HamKiss??

 

Jack Andrew @JA319

@AdotHam, @Lafayette, @JohnLaurens8, #HamKiss?

 

Alexander Hamilton @AdotHam

Are people aware you can love more than one person? #HamKiss

 

Alexander Hamilton @AdotHam

Or that platonic kissing is a thing? #HamKiss

 

John Laurens @JohnLaurens8

@AdotHam please let you PR people handle this.

 

Alexander Hamilton @AdotHam

@JohnLaurens8 my PR people have had four days to come up with something and they still got nothing. I’m taking the wheel.

 

Littlest Emma @Littlewoman21

@AdotHam so are you confirming that that was a real kiss??

 

(504 replies)

 

Alexander Hamilton @AdotHam

I’m not confirming or denying anything. I’m just saying #HamKiss

 

John Laurens @JohnLaurens8

We should be focusing on more important issues right now. Like #COP21, #FossilFuels, #ClimateChange.

 

Hercules Mulligan @HercMulligan

@AdotHam, Why didn’t you invite me to your latest sex scandal??? I would have brought popcorn. #HamKiss

 

71 Chars.. Lafayette @Lafayette

I’m sure the haters are jealous. After all, who wouldn’t want some of our handsome secretary of state @AdotHam? #HamKiss

 

71 Chars.. Lafayette @Lafayette

But I can put those fears to rest, none of us are taken. #HamKiss

 

John Laurens @JohnLaurens8

@Lafayette please don’t encourage this.

 

71 Chars.. Lafayette @Lafayette

@JohnLaurens8 ;)

 

Megan Mulder @MMud

#HamKiss his poor wife! Damn you to hell, @AdotHam.

 

Alexander Hamilton @AdotHam

@MMud Why would you assuming Eliza had no part, or was unaware? Open relationships are a thing. Just saying.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crit and comments welcome.
> 
> Also feel free to message my at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
